Flirtatious Jive
by Arones
Summary: It all started with a daisy.


Will bit his lip. The tiny daisy, no bigger than his thumb, looked completely harmless as it pressed itself into the short grass. Dashing his gaze around the small picnic area, he saw now one watching him. He bent down and snagged the tiny daisy up, plucking it from the ground. He twisted the stem in between his thumb and forefinger, the flower spinning wildly. The smile graced his lips before he could think to cover it up with a smirk.

His feet carried him into the building, the new Sanctuary towering over him in the sunshine before he stepped inside. The doors opened and shut automatically and he stared at the flower as he made his way through the large center room. This room was bigger than the Sanctuary in Old City had been. He thrust his hand behind his back, clasping his right hand over his wrist to hold it there when he saw his boss approaching him—she would probably be mad at him for picking the wildlife.

Her heels clicked against the smooth flooring as she strolled his direction, her face buried in a tablet. He waited as she got closer, standing perfectly still so she wouldn't see him. As soon as she got close enough, Will reached out his right hand and settled it on her stomach, stopping all motion. Magnus came to a complete halt, stepping back suddenly, her eyes careening from his offending hand up his arm and to his face.

"William?" She quirked an eyebrow at him and pursed her lips, expecting an answer.

He knew she was. That was exactly what that look meant. They never touched unless it was absolutely necessary and on rare occasions when it wasn't. This was not one of those times. He shuffled forward, his hand hitting her stomach again; he could feel the warmth of her skin through the thin fabric of her dress. Will had no idea what had gotten into him. The giddiness ran through just under his skin as he smirked at her.

"Where are you off to in such a rush?" he asked, finally deciding he needed to say something.

"No rush," she answered back. Magnus rubbed her lips together, her blue eyes locking on his. "No rush at all. Was there something you needed?"

He nodded sharply and gripped her wrist lightly in his right hand. He started to drag her back the way she had come from. Helen let him pull her along, the tablet resting in the crook of her arm as she kept up with him. By the time they made it to the elevator, he had slipped his hand down and laced their fingers together. He didn't dare look at her. Will knew that if he did, she would be giving him a sharp look of disapproval for forcing her away from her work and for keeping the physical connection.

He lifted their joined hands and pressed the button for seven levels up, his left hand still securely by his side with the daisy between his fingers. Helen turned to him, her body twisting on her heels as she stared him down.

"Will."

Looking up at her, he bit his lip, his eyes roving over her body, memorizing once again every curve she had. He shook his head and took a step closer to her, his chest brushing hers and their toes barely touching. "Why such a rush to find out, Magnus?"

"I have things I need to be doing." She squared her shoulders and stood her ground. "Will…"

His name dragged from her lips, and he watched as they pursed. He licked his, his eyes moving from her mouth to her eyes, completely entranced. He saw her lips move again, forming words that he never heard. Leaning in closer, Will brushed his lips against hers gently. He didn't move closer or grip her hand in his, he simply let the moment pass, keeping as close to her as possible.

"Haven't you ever wondered?" he asked, his eyes locking with hers. Helen nodded reluctantly, causing Will to smile in reaction.

"Many times," she admitted, not shifting or moving from where they stood.

They were so close together, his body pressed into her space, barely brushing her. He drew in a deep breath, holding it tightly in his chest, smelling her perfume. Will waited, drawing out the moment longer and longer until he heard her breath hitch.

That was his cue.

He stepped back, his eyes wide and a smirk on his lips. "Many times, Magnus? You've got quite a dirty mind for such a proper Brit," he joked, his accent mocking hers for the last part. "Do you ever think about something other than sex?"

Her jaw clenched just as the doors opened. Will took the daisy in his left hand and slid it into her jacket open, his fingers brushing against her breast. Her breath hitched again, and this time, red flooded to her cheeks. He chuckled and left the elevator laughing.

Helen bit the insides of her cheeks and roughly pushed the down button on the elevator, going back to the floor she had just come from. "Randy little bugger," she mumbled under her breath. Tapping her fingers against the back of the tablet she still carried in her arms, she started to work through a plan. It would have to be a good one—one that he wouldn't expect. Then it hit her—she had the perfect idea.

###

Hours later, Helen wandered into her room, most of the daily paperwork was done and she was about to have dinner with Will to discuss the two Sanctuary's still functioning on the surface. Little did he know what she had planned. That night would be the perfect one. They were supposed to go to the surface to attend a banquet at the New York Sanctuary, show a bit of face and then enter into a meeting with the two heads of house left after sneaking out of the main festivities. The meeting shouldn't be more than thirty minutes, as all they had to discuss was what abnormals needed to be moved and which ones needed to stay.

She tapped her pointed finger against her lips as she debated over what to wear. There would be a large amount of private financial supporters there. She had dresses upon dresses to choose from and all of them would look pleasant enough of her. But she wanted something striking, something slinky and low cut. Running her fingers over the materials, she stopped when she reached one in particular. Will had never seen it before.

She pulled it from the hanger and carried it out into her bedroom. It was perfect. Slipping her current clothes off, she draped the dress over her head and zipped up the side. Sliding her hands over her body to smooth the material along the skin she smiled and moved to the mirror. It was perfect. The dress was one of the shortest she owned, stopping inches above her mid-thigh. The color of the dress made her skin look darker. It was an off-white that stood stark against her skin. There were two layers of material, the first that sat against her skin, low cut and revealing more than the top layer. The top part was pure white lace that ran in beautiful designs, weaving in and out as it skimmed down her body.

Sitting at her vanity, Magnus started to pull her hair together in an up-do, braiding small sections and pinning it all in a messy bun at the back of her head. She missed days like this, when she could sit and take time to herself, pampering her body. She took the small daisy he had given her earlier that day and smiled at it, shaking her head at the same time. "Incorrigible," she said.

Picking up the rest of the ones she had at her vanity, she had asked Henry to collect them, she pressed them gently into her hair, the small flowers no bigger than her thumb, standing out against her dark locks. She took a mirror and double checked that every flower would stay in place. Next she set to work on her makeup. Brushing smoky eye-shadow over her lids and darkening her eye-line, she sat back and stared at the image she created. Dark in one aspect and light in another—it would drive him mad.

Running the tube of lip gloss over her lips, she smiled. Everything would work perfectly. She slipped on three inch heels, the bright red shoes a sharp contrast to the white of her dress. She was ready—she just had to collect her date. Walking down the hall, she made for Will's room. He no doubt would still be getting ready as he was always late.

She leaned against the doorframe, her shoulder on the wood as she knocked with one knuckle. She could hear him rushing around inside the room before the handle spun and he opened it, looking disheveled and out of place, and only half dressed. He had black pants, buttoned but with the belt loose, his dress shirt open and flapping as he walked, his tie loose around his neck and his hair in complete disarray. Helen smirked as he stared. Her eyes had skimmed over him just as much as his had over her. She felt the heat starting in the pit of her stomach and spreading out over her body as he continued to stare at her, his jaw slightly open.

Reaching out, Helen landed a finger under his chin and pushed his mouth back together. "Sometimes looks are as good as compliments."

Helen pushed into his room and shut the door behind her, swaying her hips more than she normally would and giving him a sultry look.

"You look…amazing, Magnus." He swallowed hard as he spoke. "Really, I mean it."

"Thank you, William. Always good to know a man has eyes." She sat on the edge of his bed, crossing her legs so her dress would ride up even higher. Air caught in her lungs and she started to rethink her plan. This was as bad for her as it was for him—although, she had far more willpower and would certainly win this game.

"Ummm…" he started.

"Finish getting ready. Don't mind me." Her eyes twinkled as she watched him blush. "However, it would be pleasing if you wore a matching tux."

"Uh—a matching tux?" He stared at her and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't have a white tux."

"Are you quite sure about that?"

Will narrowed his eyes at her before strolling to his closet that was the same size as hers only less filled with stuff. He disappeared into the room, and Helen lowered her lashes, waiting until he found the suit pressed into the corner. She'd had it made and put in there weeks before, determined to make sure that Will had more than one tuxedo for their many events.

He came out with the hanger in his finger tips and glared at her. Not saying another word, he shucked his black pants and started dressing in the new suit. She watched him like a hungry dog, taking in every bit of skin and muscle that she could see. Will wiggled his body as he buttoned his pants. Sliding the shirt over his shoulders, he buttoned it up with a flourish and was close to being dressed. That was until he realized there was a bowtie instead of an ordinary tie in the bag. He draped it over his neck and raised his hands hesitantly.

Helen grinned and stood from the bed, strolling over to stand in front of him. Brushing his fingers aside, she took the two ends and started to weave them into a complicated knot. Once she was done, Will grabbed her hands and stared at her. Helen's lips parted as she went to speak, but he cut her off.

"You put the flower in your hair." He raised his left hand and skimmed his fingers over the one flower he had given her earlier that day. Leave it to Will to be able to decipher the difference in the one he had given and the rest of them.

"I did," she said on a breath, her words barely a whisper as he stepped closer. "I thought you would like it."

He was in her space again, their bodies almost touching, but not quite. How they kept ending up in that position, she had no idea—but she liked it. She reached out and skimmed her hand down his arm; he still hadn't put his jacket on.

"I do," he answered.

Helen nodded and rested her palm against his chest, the bright red bowtie standing stark against his white dress shirt. "Good." She smiled and leaned in closer until she could feel his breath on her lips. "I did it for you, Will. Do you understand?"

"Absolutely."

"Good." She kissed his cheek and stepped back. "Shoes, William. We're going to be late."

He groaned but slipped into his shoes as ordered. She held the jacket out for him and he tugged it on as they started for the door. He caught up to her as they left his room, and Will pressed his hand against her lower back. They would take one of the spheres to the New York Sanctuary and be there within minutes of leaving.

###

They sat in the small sphere, her body jerking into his as it started to move. Will had his arm out and above her shoulders as she sat stiffly next to him. He leaned over and pressed his lips close to her ear. "You do realize that I'm wearing white and that I will inevitably spill something on myself tonight."

"Charming," she murmured before patting his knee and turning her cheek so his lips were nuzzled just under her ear.

Will took the opportunity. He pressed his lips against her skin, his body coming as close as possible to hers. He started to nibble on her earlobe, pulling the skin gently between his teeth. Her body was hot—he could feel her skin heating as he moved down her neck.

"Will." She swallowed hard, her voice cracking as she tried again. "William."

He hummed an answer, not wanted to give up the skin he had finally tasted.

"We're almost there."

"Almost isn't there, yet." He scraped his teeth down the side of her neck and felt as her pulse beat rapidly. A small noise escaped the back of her throat, and Will felt his heart pound in his chest. The sound was glorious. He reached up and cupped her cheek, backing away slowly to catch the breath that had run away.

Her eyes were glazed as she looked at him. He smirked and ran his thumb across her lower lip. "It's going to be a late night."

Will ignored her and smiled. "Haven't you always wondered, Helen?"

As soon as he said her first name, the air in the traveling sphere changed. She surged forward, her lips connecting with his. Will leaned back into the wall, his hand reaching around and caressing the back of her neck as her tongue slipped against his. She scraped her teeth along his lip, moaning in the back of her throat at the same time.

He was a dead man.

Will circled her waist with his arms as he pulled her to him. She was almost seated in his lap, her mouth still moving over his. She swung up and straddled him, her knees coming to rest on either side of his hips. Will gripped her bare thighs, his fingers inching upward until the sphere came to a sudden halt.

Helen kissed him quickly and shuffled off of his lap. She held out a hand and Will tentatively took it. She helped him to stand as the doors opened. Will followed her dutifully and helped her step out of the contraption and into the basement of the New York Sanctuary.

Declan stood waiting for them, a satisfied look on his face. His arms were crossed over his chest as he stared at the two of them. "We thought you lot weren't coming."

"Would never miss an event like this," Helen said, walking up to him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Right," he stated, glaring at Will as he came closer.

Will felt his cheeks burn red. Helen was being far calmer than he could even contemplate. She nodded her head in the direction of the hall. "I'd best be off, need to meet with a few people before the festivities begin."

Neither man commented as she sauntered off. Will went to follow a few seconds later, attempting to push around Declan, who held firmly. "What were you doing mate?"

"Nothing," Will said, his cheeks flushing again.

"Right." Declan took his finger and pointed to his own lips. "Best clean it off."

Horrified, Will wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, the lipstick sticking to his skin. He shook his head as he followed Magnus' previously trodden path and away from the gloating man.

###

She could feel his eyes on her back as she wandered around the room making small talk with everyone she could possibly think of. Three years had passed since the fall of her Sanctuary, and Helen was slowly making her way back into the world. Every time she passed close enough, Helen would reach out and skim her fingers over some part of his body. She couldn't stop touching him.

Ever since their moment in the traveling sphere, her nerves had been on fire, guiding her in only one direction. It had been far, far too long since she'd had a man's lips against hers in such a way. They had danced twice, Will's hands moving lower and lower on her back and her forgetting to scold him. She had also danced with countless other men, who had gaped and praised her beauty. She had played the role and blushed lightly at their compliments.

As the hour wound down and people began to depart one by one, she felt his hand at her back. She didn't have to move to know that it was Will, the scent of his aftershave so unique that she would know it anywhere. She leaned back into him and smiled at the woman she was speaking to. Will waited until an opportune time to jump into the conversation and start to gear it toward a finish. As soon as the woman stepped away, Helen turned to him and smiled her thanks.

"Got a sec?" he asked.

Helen nodded, and Will led her out of the room and down the hall. They turned down one more corridor and he pushed her against the wall, his body careening into hers. As he went to kiss her, she pulled back.

"William."

"Helen," he countered.

"Is this what you needed?" She ran a finger from the top of his shirt down to his belt. Everything about the situation was so wrong but so right. She had always wondered what would happen if one of them had taken that final step beyond flirtatious encounters and into the sexual realm. It seemed that both of them had jumped over the cliff together.

"Haven't you wondered?"

"Yes, Will." She started, her voice tense with frustration. "I've wondered what it would be like to kiss you, many times over. I've wondered what it would be like to make love to you in a bed of soft sheets—what it would be like to fuck you on my desk." She wrinkled her nose at him before looking back up. "I have wondered many times over the years, and I'm still wondering."

"Then what took you so long to find out?"

Her lips parted in an answer she didn't have. There was no answer to his question. She had wondered so many times over the past years that she had let it fade to the background and be drowned out by other worries. He was still staring at her when she looked back up. Her voice caught in her throat and she shook her head.

"We don't have to wonder anymore." She pulled him closer by the lapels of his jacket until their lips touched briefly. "At least not for much longer. Would you like to go home?"

Will nodded, his palm on the wall as he leaned against her. "Let's go home, Helen."

###

It was five more hours before they stepped foot in the New Sanctuary. Declan had stayed to help clean up and make sure everything was in order, allowing Helen and Will to head back. He had pressed gentle kisses to her head and neck as they traveled back home. She took him by the head and led the way to her room, Will trailing half a step behind her.

Once they were in her room, he settled his hands on her hips and pressed against her back, his lips on the side of her neck. Helen moaned and leaned back into him, her fingers covering his briefly. "I need to take my shoes off, my feet are aching."

He had never thought he would hear those words coming from her lips. He stepped back and let her go to the bed, sliding the straps and shoes from her feet. She started to rub her thumbs into her arches. Will took over for her, sitting next to her on the bed. As soon as she relaxed a bit, she reached over and started to tug off his bowtie and jacket. Once she had his shirt unbuttoned, she started on her hair, pulling out the flowers and bobby pins to let it fall against her back.

Will started to work his fingers into her calves, easing the tension. "If they hurt your feet so much, why do you wear them?"

"For a few reasons." She slipped her legs over the edge of the bed and moved to her knees. Pushing his shirt off his shoulders, she started kissing his neck. "One is that you like them, though that reason is very close to the end of the list of reasons."

"Good to know it's on it." He shifted back, his body hitting the center of the bed.

She finished undressing him and then slid her dress over her head. Lowering her lips down to his, she smiled as she kissed him quickly. "Make me stop wondering, William."

He smirked and flipped her over until he could settle on top of her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She smiled and slid her hands down his chest. "Are you?"

He had never been asked that before. Will smiled and kissed her hard. "Absolutely."

Helen spread her legs and smiled as he slid inside her. Everything was as it should have been that night. Slow and easy, exhaustion fleeting into the corners of their vision as he moved against her was exactly what they both wanted and needed. Pleasure coiled in their bodies as seconds ticked into minutes, the wave of orgasm hitting each of them in their own time. Will collapsed onto the bed next to her, his hand rubbing up and down her side.

Will shuffled off the bed and pulled down the covers, helping her to slip under them before he lay back down. She was in his arms in an instant, her warm body against his cooling one. He kissed her forehead and started to let sleep take over his weary limbs.

"There will be time again soon enough," she whispered, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck before kissing him quickly on the lips. "Take morning for instance."

Will let out a short-lived chuckle before wiggling to become more comfortable on the bed. They both relaxed into the night and let slumber take over.


End file.
